


Swimming

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor learns something about his lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

"What do you mean, you don't know how to swim?" The blond could not keep the stunned amazement out of his voice.

"City kid, Connor. Mom never had the money for the lessons at the 'Y', let alone memberships." Kyle looked sheepish, making Connor move into his arms.

"Come on, Kyle…we'll go slow."

Kyle grinned…learning new things with Connor always meant going slow…and it did not matter if they were in or out of bed for the lessons. Just being there, with his friend and soulmate was more than enough.

"If I do well, do I get a reward?"

"Comes with learning, doesn't it?" the bowman said in a sly tone.


End file.
